


Wedding day

by Chelou_mecs_in_love



Series: one shots [9]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott and Lucas getting married, Lucas being a little shit, Lucas being supportive, M/M, Reminiscing, Wedding Day, Youth Center, but eliott loves it, elu - Freeform, recreating parts of their story, they just love each other so much, thinking back, throwbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelou_mecs_in_love/pseuds/Chelou_mecs_in_love
Summary: Lucas and Eliotts wedding day.





	Wedding day

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by an ask to describe their wedding day and ended up being this story 😂

Their wedding day is as chaotic as you can imagine from Eliott and Lucas. They didn’t really plan anything, just wanted to get married. So they ended up getting married at the youth center. After all, that was the place where Eliott had made up with Idriss and Sofiane. That had been the moment he knew Lucas was the only person he could and would ever spent his life with.

Lucas had kind of forced Eliott to go talk to his old friends, after seeing how hurt Eliott was when talking about them. So Lucas had called Imane and they arranged the meeting. At first Eliott was mad at Lucas when he saw what he did. He wanted to run away and just go. He didn’t want to deal with this. Didn’t want to get hurt even more. But Lucas had been there, calming him down. Saying everything would be okay and he was there for him, no matter what happened.

So Eliott had done it. He talked to the boys and everything was just one big misunderstanding. Afterwards he had just hugged and kissed Lucas like his life depended on it, like Lucas was the only thing that kept him going, and in a way he was. A few days later Eliott preposed. At la petite ceinture, which had become their place when they just wanted to be alone for a while.

So here they are, at the youth center. Sofiane decorated the whole place, stars still on the ceiling from his date with Imane a couple of weeks before. Everything was just cosy and sweet. Curtains open so the whole place was bathing in sunlight. Tables put aside, making space for just a couple of chairs.

There weren't that many people attending anyways. Just both of their parents (except for Lucas dad, because of obvious reasons), le gang and le crew, everyone from le coloc and Eliotts old friends. All the people they cared about, that was all that mattered. Nothing more, nothing less.

Lucas and Eliott agreed that they would just walk towards each other. Not one of them waiting for the other. Because that’s not what their relationship was about. It was about being equal, being there for each other. Walking towards each other when they needed it. So that is what they did. It was a little hard, with there only being one entrance to the room, but they somehow managed to do it.

The moment they saw each other in their tuxedo’s, they just forgot everything else. Eliott somehow managed to still have his hair all tousled up, even on his wedding day, but Lucas wouldn’t have it any other way. His eyes were so intense, Lucas was surprised he could even walk and didn’t turn into a puddle of goo right on the spot. Both of their smiles were blinding, making everyone in the room smile alongside them.

Lucas had this whole thing planned out that Eliott knew nothing about. While he was walking towards Eliott, he put his hands up, just like he did all those months ago right before their first kiss. He could see the moment Eliott realized what he was doing. Tears in both of their eyes. Both of their steps just a little bit quicker, wanting to get to each other just a little bit sooner.

The moment Eliott connected his hands with Lucas, it felt like coming home. He was so happy to have this beautiful human being in front of him, accepting to be with him for the rest of his life, accepting Eliott for all he was. He didn’t care that they weren’t supposed to kiss yet. He didn’t care, because he could just not kiss his mec. He just couldn’t. So that was what he did. Hands still intertwined, smiling to wide to even make it a real kiss, he kissed Lucas.

Everything around them just disappeared. They were the only ones that mattered in that moment, in that minute. Lucas was giggling the moment they broke up, hiding his face in Eliott’s neck, just like he had done that first time and Eliott couldn’t help but hug him a little closer.

 

“Je t’aime Lucas”.

 

He couldn’t keep it in. And he had no reason to keep it in. This was his wedding day after all.

 

“Moi aussi”, Lucas said back, while looking at him with tears in his eyes. Happy tears.

 

Someone behind them coughed and Eliott and Lucas were brought back to the room. Everyone was laughing and just shaking their heads, but they couldn’t help but feel the love radiate between the two men.

After Lucas and Eliott had at least pulled back a little, still holding hands, the ceremony began. They didn’t really register anything that was happening or what was said, they only had eyes for each other.


End file.
